


Only Fair

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Anal, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Forced blowjobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of drugging, Mentions of drugs, Mind Break, Mindbreak, No Lube, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, So OOC, Very very very OOC Link, anal rape, just wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Bozai tries to take a little something in return for everything he's given. After slipping a sleeping potion into Link's drink, he attempts to have his way with the passed out beauty, only to discover that not only was Link a man but also that the potion didn't work, and Link is very much awake. After subduing him, Link gives him a choice: get turned over to the guards or give him a blowjob. Not wanting to wind up in a Gerudo dungeon, Bozai agrees to give Link a blowjob, only to discover that there's so much more in store for him





	Only Fair

**Author's Note:**

> -shrug emoji-  
> Commissions are still open on my tumblr, decadentbynature  
> Link in this is extremely OOC but I don't really care

He wasn’t a bad guy, really! It was just, with everything he gave her, he thought it was only fair she give something in return, that’s all. His snow boots, his sand boots, all taken without so much as smile or thank you. Course, she earned them - he wouldn’t deny that but she could have been a little more giving, especially since he was giving up something really important to him. After all, the world didn’t work on a take only system. It was take and give; take a little, give a little. She got what she wanted out of him, so it was only fair he got what he wanted out of her. 

That was the way the world should work, after all. 

Sprawled out over his bed, deeply asleep, the veil across her face slightly askewed, giving him a little glimpse of the plush, plump pink lips underneath, she was a beauty to behold. Kneeling between her legs, hands resting on the firm thighs hidden beneath the silky fabric, Bozai took his time in drinking her in. Really, in a land of beautiful woman, she stood out like a Goddess. Tanned skin, still soft and smooth despite her obvious experience in adventuring. Silken blonde hair that felt so good anything his fingertips. Normally, he didn’t go for tomboys - the tall, voluptuous Gerudo were more up his alley - but hey, there was an exception in everything. 

Placing a kiss on her bare stomach, running his tongue up until it reached the hem of her top, he pushed the fabric up to reveal her breasts...which there was very little of. Pity, that was the only flaw she seemed to have. If only they were bigger, he thought mournfully, gently caressing what little he had to work with. Still, once he sat back to look at them, he decided they were alright. Tiny, nearly insignificant but still quite adorable. Taking one of the cute pink nipples into his mouth, he sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the hardening bud. A tremor raced through her body as she moaned softly. 

Sliding back, he began to quickly undo his trousers with shaky hands. Precum was leaking out into his underwear, making them disgustingly soggy. Inside his chest, his heart was hammering hard against the confines of his ribs. Sweat dribbled through his eyebrows into his eyes, making them sting. He couldn’t be certain how much longer she’d be asleep - the potion he slipped into her drink hadn’t been that strong - so he wanted to get to the main event before she awoke. While he didn’t mind the thought of her waking up midway, or even just as he was putting it in, she looked like a fighter and he didn’t want any trouble on his hands. Hylia knows, the Gerudo would probably skin him alive if they found out about this. 

Finally, he managed to get everything done, pushed away and his cock was bouncing out free into the open air. Shuddering excitedly, hardly able to believe he was about lose his virginity to such a beautiful woman, Bozai swallowed hard, his throat drier than the desert outside. Reaching forward, he gripped the hem of her pants, pulled in a sharp breath, an animated grin spreading across his face as he slowly pulled them down to reveal...a penis. For a few moments, he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. There wasn’t a vagina. There was a penis. A man’s organ. Blinking rapidly, he poked it with one finger just to make sure it was there. The blunt realization that the beautiful lady he’d been fawning over was, in fact, a fairly androgynous, cute boy dawned on him. 

Immediately followed by a swift, hard kick to the gut. Letting out a gurgling gasp, pain radiating up from the scene of impact, Bozai keeled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he tumbled off the bed, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Coughing hard, struggling to get breath back into his seizing lungs, he looked up to find the not-girl staring passively down at him. Tugging off the veil, revealing what he was peeved to find was actually a pretty cute face, he offered a wide smile and said, “Surprise!” 

“You-” Bozai choked out, his face red hot. 

“That potion you gave me didn’t work, by the way.” He informed him matter-of-factly, slipping up off the bed. Making no attempt to cover himself, he strolled over to the other side of the room, where Bozai’s pack was leaning against the wall, knelt down and began tinkering with it, “I kind of already knew you were up to something but I never imagined it be, this. Thank Hylia I wasn’t actually some random woman. She would have been knocked out cold.”

“Why-”

“Didn’t it work on me? Ah well, I’ve built up an immunity to that kind of thing. Aha! Here we go.” Turning back around, he held in one hand a long length of rope. The smile on his face was even wider now, and there was a glint in his bright blue eyes that made Bozai shudder, not in excitement this time, but fear. Looking into that face, he got the feeling that he wasn’t going to get off easy. Bastard was probably going to tie him up, drag him out to the guard’s outpost and turn him over to them. The punishment awaiting him would be beyond severe. Cold panic began to rush through his veins, chilling his heated skin and killing his boner. Breathing raggedly, Bozai tried to get up off the floor, meaning to make a mad dash for the door but his legs refused to hold his weight, causing him to collapse back down with a pathetic whimper. 

Before he could try again, a boot landed hard in the middle of his back. Sobbing quietly, he clapped his hands together in a praying gesture and wailed, “Please! Please don’t take me to the guards, I’ll do anything!” 

“Anything?” The boy asked, a disturbing playful lilt in his voice. 

Nodding furiously, figuring that anything this kid would do to him wouldn’t be as bad as what the Gerudo would do, Bozai cried, “Anything!” 

“Alright.” He replied amicably, laughing cheerfully, “I thought I would need this,” he tossed the rope back towards the pack, managing to land it right on top, “but if you’re so willing, then I guess not.” 

Stepping over Bozai without a single glance down, the boy strolled back over to the bed, plopped down on the leg, spreading his legs a little so that his still bare crotch was fully exposed, smiled leisurely and said, “Get over here and suck me off, then.” 

“I’m sorry?” Bozai breathed, eyes going wide, heart skidding to a stop inside his chest, hardly able to believe what he’d just heard. 

Sighing over-exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes as the grin on his face grew, the boy pointed to his crotch, “Get your butt over here, put this in your mouth and suck me off.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Bozai stammered. 

“It’s either this or we go have a talk with the Gerudo.” A deviant hint formed in the edges of his smile as he stared down at Bozai. “You’ve got five seconds to decide.” 

This couldn’t be happening. He just wanted his fair share of things! How did it wind up with him in this kind of position? There choice had been voiced but it wasn’t really a fucking choice at all, was it?! Realistically thinking about it, if the Gerudo found out, it’d be life imprisonment. No trial, no jury, no one to defend him. He’d rot in the dungeons, never to see the sun or another beautiful women for the rest of his life. That is, if they didn’t decide to just outright execute him. Either way, no matter which way he looked at it, whatever the Gerudo could conceive to do to him would be far worse than what this bastard wanted. A short, degrading moment of humiliation, defilement, and indignity was worth not enduring the Gerudo’s punishment. 

Bracing himself, swallowing down the disgusted bile rising up his throat, Bozai shakily pushed up to his knees. Staring at him with amused, passive eyes, the boy spread his legs open further, inviting Bozai to come right on him. His stomach clenched horribly at the sight, rolling over inside of him, threatening to throw out his light dinner. He could do this, that’s what he had to keep telling himself. It would only be this one nightmare, this one terrible occurrence then he could go rinse his mouth out with the strongest alcohol he could find and move on. He had made a mistake, he was paying for it, he would endure this then never think of it again. Right now, all he needed to do was just get it over with. Wiping sweat from his top lip, he pulled in a deep breath, let it out slowly and slide over until he was between the boy’s legs. 

“Oh, one more thing,” the boy chuckled, “you might get into your head to bite me.”

He hadn’t considered the thought but now that the boy mentioned it, he might-. Suddenly, there was a dagger at his throat. Cold steel pressed against his skin, sending a terrified shiver all the way down to his groin, making the already soft cock wilt even further. Letting out a weird gurgle, every muscle in his body freezing up, Bozai slowly looked up to find the boy grinning sweetly down at him. Tilting his head, pulling his lips apart to reveal sharp canines, he said, “I wouldn’t consider it, if I were you.”

“Okay.” Bozai whispered, unconsciously moving his head back, away from the blade, “I won’t. I promise I won’t. Please, don’t-”

With a mocking giggle, the boy moved the dagger away, setting it aside as he made a ‘get on with it gesture’. Heart still racing, cold sweat sliding down his back, Bozai struggled to keep his breathing under control. He could do this. It was going to be alright. Just this, all he had to do was this disgusting act then he’d be home free. Reaching forward with violently shaking hands, he took the boy’s limp cock into his hands, grimacing at the sensation of holding another man’s dick, leaned down until he was hovering directly over his crotch, opened his mouth up wide, clenched his eyes shut, hesitated for a few moments more before an impatient tap on his head reminded him to get moving. Breathing heavily, nausea swirling like an torrent in his stomach, he took the boy’s soft cock into his mouth, closing his lips around it as he sunk down to the base. 

Gagging, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, he took a moment to catch his breath, despising the strong, bitter taste spreading through his mouth, loathing the sensation of the cock rubbing against his tongue. Having a limp dick in his mouth was like having a over-large, salty overcooked noodle sliding along his tongue. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. Another impatient tap, and he began to move. Making sure to keep his teeth far away from the sensitive flesh, out of fear that the boy might think he was trying to bite him, Bozai did his best in sucking him off. It was awkward, terrible and disgusting. Slowly bobbing his head up and down, applying what suction he could, he waited for it to grow bigger, to get harder but several moments passed with no change. 

“You’re so bad at this.” The boy sighed, sounding incredibly bored and uninterested. 

Of course he was! This was his first time giving a blowjob, and it was one he had never wanted to give on top of that! In fact, he had no experience sexually so he really didn’t know why the bastard would think he’d be able to give a competent blowjob! Not that any of that mattered, the kid probably wouldn’t fucking care. Nervous that he might call the guards if he didn’t properly pleasure him, Bozai picked up the pace, ramping up the suction in a desperate attempt to get him hard. Several more moments passed with no success. His jaw was beginning to ache. Panic was growing deep inside his chest, causing the pace of his breathing to pick up. Why wasn’t he getting hard? He was a kid! Weren’t kids supposed to have low tolerance when it came to this sort of thing? 

“Wow,” The boy suddenly commented in a monotone voice, “this is way less entertaining than I thought it would be. You’re so compliant, it’s really annoying.” There was a pronounced, elongated pause then the boy offhandedly said, placing a hand on top of Bozai’s head, “Well, I know how to fix that.” 

Suddenly, he was shoved backwards, slipping off the bastard’s dick with an audible pop. Landing hard on his back, he was given no time to react before the boy was straddling his chest. Grinning wickedly, a maniacal fire burning deep within his blue eyes, his expression a feral mixture of hunger and excitement, the boy wrenched Bozai’s mouth open with his thumb, pulling it open wide as he shoved his still soft cock inside. For a moment, it looked as though all the boy wanted was a change in position, giving him more control over the speed, which Bozai was fine with as he assumed that would mean it’d be over quickly then fingers were clamping down hard on his nose, cutting off his only method of breathing. 

With a loud, muffled, startled yelp, Bonzai tried to dislodge the hand holding his nose closed. Wrapping his fingers tightly around the thin wrist, he attempt to yank it away but with no success. He could hardly even budge it. Using his other hand, he pushed hard against the boy’s chest, but this too was met with no success. He was like a mountain on top of him, utterly unmovable. Grinning sadistically, the fire in his eyes burning so brightly that Bozai feared it might incinerate, he began to thrust, the cock inside of his mouth quickly swelling, growing, hardening. Within moments, it was completely stuffing his mouth full. His jaw was being stretched to its limit. With each thrust, the spongy head banged against the back of his throat, as though it was trying to go down it. 

Dizziness swamped him. Black spots danced before his eyes. Pain thudded viciously in his temples. Heat plagued his face, making him feel feverish. Inside his chest, his lungs were seizing, desperately crying out for breath. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It hurt, it hurt so goddamn much. Slamming into his mouth, driving his cock in all the way, burying Bozai’s nose in coarse, thick pubic hair, the boy moaned delightedly, his small body shivering as he violently fucked his mouth. Precum poured along his tongue, swamping his mouth with a terrible bitter taste. He was going to throw up. He was going to pass out. Weakly beating at the boy’s chest, sobbing, gagging, choking, he prayed for it to be over, for the boy to finish already. 

“Your mouth pussy is so goddamn tight!” The boy half moaned, half laughed, “Does it feel good, huh? You fucking slut, I bet you love this, don’t you?” 

Who would enjoy this? He thought weakly. If this kept up, he was going to suffocate. Would the boy keep mouth fucking him even after he passed out? There was no doubt in his mind that he would. Letting his arms drop away, his vision going dim as consciousness began to slip away, he figured might as well let him. At least, with him momentarily out to the world, he would no longer have to deal with this. The boy continued to roughly thrust, rubbing his disgusting cock over every inch of his once pure, pristine mouth as Bozai slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness. Then, right as he was on the verge of passing out, the hold on his nose was released. Instinctively dragging in a deep breath, filling up his lungs with blessed breath, hope exploded in his chest as awareness, consciousness came flooding back, that the boy had finally finished, that it was finally over. 

That hope was utterly obliterated after a few moments of shaky breathing, punctuated with continued hard thrusts, when the boy, once again, clamped his nose shut. Crying out in dismay, not wanting to go through the pain of suffocating until nearly passing out, he began to struggle in earnest, trying desperately to get the boy off him. Yet, it was no use. If anything, his struggle just seemed to excite the bastard even further. Panting hard, a delirious, feral grin plastered across his red, sweaty face, the boy quickened his pace, slipping one hand underneath Bozai’s head and raising it up to that he was practically smooshed against his crotch. 

Kicking out his legs, scratching, clawing at the boy’s back and chest, the pressure building up inside his head making him feel like it might explode at any point, his chest was on fire, he felt like he was dying. Above him, the boy lustily gasped and moaned. There seemed to be no end in sight. Sobbing, terrified, Bozai wondered how much longer would he have to endure this. As if to answer his question, the boy suddenly thrust in hard, letting out a growing, guttural growl as his cock swelled up even further then scalding hot, bitter, thick fluid was flooding Bozai’s mouth. Clenching his eyes shut, gagging at the taste of it, he swallowed it all down. 

“Good boy.” The bastard cooed, finally releasing his nose. 

As he was dragging fresh air into his lungs, the boy slipped free from his mouth. Lying prone on the floor, limp, exhausted, chest heaving, Bozai’s mind was completely empty. There wasn’t even any relief that it was all over. He just felt...numb. Sniffling, sobs burning at the back of his throat, tears streaming down his face, a great void inside of his chest, he rolled over onto his stomach, meaning to crawl over to his pack so that he might retrieve it and leave. First destination, the bar, if it was still open. If it wasn’t, he’d find alcohol somewhere. He had never really gotten smashed face drunk before but tonight seemed like the night to completely drown himself in booze. He’d drink until this became a bad dream, until it became something he couldn’t be sure if it actually happened or if he’d just imagined it. Wiping snot, saliva and cum from his lips, Bozai tried to move then, similarly to before, a foot came down hard onto his back. 

“Where are you going?” The boy laughed, “We’re not done here.” 

Before his sluggish, numb mind could react, the boy had grabbed the rope from atop his pack and, in a startling quick, graceful, motion, began to tie Bozai up. Finally catching on, he let out a sharp, cracking shriek, struggling hard as the boy tied his arms behind his back. With another laugh, seeming completely unfazed by all the fuss, the bastard finished tying up his arms, giving his clenched fists a little pat when he was done. Swiveling his head around in a blind panic, sweaty hair flying everywhere, his glasses sliding down his nose, he wailed, “You said! Just a blowjob!” 

“I didn’t.” The boy replied, grabbing hold of one ankle and wrenching it back until it met his thigh, then tying everything together, “I never said anything about it just being a blowjob. I told you to suck me off, you did, and now, we’re moving on to the next bit.” 

“NO!” Bozai screeched, wrenching his other leg away when the boy grabbed it. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

“Teaching you a lesson.” The boy shrugged, “You were going to rape some innocent girl, just because you think she owes you something. Well, then,” swooping down, bringing his dementedly smiling face close, the boy sneered, “I’m going to rape you.” 

Grabbing hold of Bozai’s other leg, holding it steady despite his renewed struggle, the freak tied it down, putting him into an awkward position where he had no leverage, no control. Sobbing loudly, beyond the point of hyperventilating, terror building up in a steady crescendo inside his chest, threatening to overwhelm him at any moment, Bozai wrenched hard against the constraints. Raped, he was going to be raped, a man was going to rape him. He didn’t...he didn’t want that! Having his mouth violated was bad enough but this! He couldn’t...he couldn’t stand the thought of it. He didn’t want his body defiled by this freak, this monster! 

“I’ll go to the guards!” Bozai wailed, “I’ll turn myself in! I’ll tell them everything I did! Please! Please don’t do this!” 

“Too late.” The boy laughed cruelly, gripping hold of the seat of Bozai’s trousers. In one hard tug, he ripped the fabric apart, tearing it until his ass was completely bare. Cool air slammed against the naked cheeks. Gasping hard, right on the verge of throwing up, Bozai sobbed, a disgusted shiver rushing through his body when the boy began to roughly fondle his backside. 

“Wow, you’ve actually got a pretty good ass.” He said, sounding like he was commenting about the weather. Spreading his cheeks apart, baring his hole to him, he asked, “Are you a virgin? Oh, what am I saying, of course you are. Well, you won’t be for long.”

“Please!” Bozai whispered, shaking violently, saliva dribbling out of his mouth, “Please don’t-” 

Warm liquid suddenly splattered against his hole. A groan emitted from somewhere deep inside his chest when he realized it was spit. There was no way out. This was actually happening. He was going to be raped. A man’s cock was going to be pushed into somewhere it was never meant to be. He was going to be fucked, to be raped by another man’s penis. Sobbing weakly, slowly shaking his head, snot pooling over his top lip, he whimpered, “Please-”

“Beg for me to prep you.” The boy said coldly, brushing the pad of his thumb against Bozai’s hole, smearing the spit over his skin.

“Fuck you.” Bozai sobbed through clenched teeth. He was going to be raped, no matter what he did. Knowing that, realizing that, he was determined to hang onto what left of his dignity. 

Behind him, the boy laughed loudly. Letting out a high pitched shriek, his entire body jolted when a small hand harshly slapped one of his ass cheeks. Another wad of spit landed on his hole, followed by two hands gripping tightly hold of the round globes, blunt fingernails digging into the plush flesh, and then, something hot, hard and big was pressing against him. Unconsciously pulling away, every inch of his skin crawling with disgust at the feel of it, Bozai clenched his teeth together, slamming his eyes shut as fresh tears joined the layer of moisture on his face. This was it. No chance to run, no chance of escape. He just needed to endure it. He just had to endure it. 

“You’re going to regret that.” The boy giggled in a sing-song voice, then thrust forward, driving his rock hard cock into his ass, impaling him all the way down to the hilt. 

A scream ripped its way out of Bozai’s lungs. Arching his back, eyes flying openly, nearly popping out of his head as all the breath rushed out of him, he did immediately regret hanging onto the final sliver of his pride. It hurt! It hurt worse than he could have ever possibly imagined! His ass was being ripped apart! He was being split in two! It hurt! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! Wailing at the top of his lungs, throwing himself against his bounds with renewed energy, certain that he was bleeding, certain that he was dying, so overwhelmed with the pain of being penetrated that he couldn’t think, Bozai shrieked, “TAKE IT OUT! IT HURTS! YOU’RE BREAKING ME APART!” 

The only response was another breathy laugh, then the freak was moving, setting a cruel, intense pace, slamming his hips against Bozai’s backside as he repeatedly drove a rod of fire and steel deep inside of him. It felt like his stomach was being violated. It felt like molten lava had been poured inside his ass. Pain so intense that it made him feel like he was going to vomit radiated up from the base of his spine, thudding along the vertebrae, exploding in his mind as a shower of scalding white sparks. Sweaty hair hung in front of his face. His glasses had completely slide off his nose, hanging precariously on one ear. Gasping hard, sobbing even harder, he panted and moaned as his entire body was shoved back and forth by the force of the freak’s thrusts.

“So fucking tight!” The boy moaned, giving one of Bozai’s asscheeks another hard slap, “You’re clamping down so hard on me!”

“Shut up!” Bozai coughed out between pants. 

“It feels like your milking me. Your hole is desperate for my cum, you slut.” The boy sneered, pulling all the way out, only to slam the entire length back in. He repeated the motion several times, sending shockwaves of pain through his body. 

“Shut up!” 

“Well, it’s only right that I give it what it wants, huh?” The boy laughed breathlessly, then his body tensed up, his thrusts became harder and more erratic. A gasping groan slammed down onto the top of Bozai’s head. Not a second later, scalding hot fluid was flooding his abused insides. Sobbing quietly, he rested his cheek on the cool floor, mistaking thinking it was all finally over but was quickly proven wrong when the freak wrenched him over onto his side, repositioned himself and thrust his still rock hard cock back inside. There was less pain this time around as the cum inside of him acted as a lubricant, easing the movement of the freak’s cock slamming in and out of him. However, this had an unexpected and shameful side effect. 

To Bozai’s horror, in the absence of the severe pain, what could only be described as pleasure began to grow. As the freak continued to rape him, to defile him, abusing his inside, making a mess of him, shoving his cock in so deeply that it felt like he was trying to bore a hole straight into his stomach, heat began to grow at the base of his belly, slowly spreading out as crashing waves of quiet ecstasy. Tingling zips of electricity soared through his nerves. Within moments of starting the second round, he was horribly, shamefully, despicably hard. Turning his head away from his own erection, despising his own body for betraying him, he tried to ignore the steadily building pleasure. Nearly all of his pride, all of his dignity was gone. There was no way he’d allow himself to fall even further. 

Sucking in a deep breath, his body spasmed when the boy suddenly grabbed hold of his erection. Instead of squeezing it painfully tight, as Bozai almost wished he would, the freak began to pump it, using the ring of his fingers to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Intense, white hot pleasure raced up his spine, completely overwhelming what pain had been left. Precum began to pour out of the slit. The tingling, the heat, the pleasure, all of it started to become unbearable. Shaking his head wildly, he screeched, “Let go!” 

“Getting hard while some man is raping you.” The boy cooed, the feral grin returning, “How much of a slut are you?” 

“Shut up! I’m not-AAH!” He threw his head back, hips bucking forward as the boy rubbed his palm against the sensitive head. 

“You’re not?” He asked sweetly, “Then, why are you hard? Huh? You’re getting raped and here you are, panting like a bitch in heat, wet, and hard.”

“Shut-” Bozai pushed out through clenched teeth, desperately ordering his body to listen, to stop. 

“Let’s see you cum, whore.” The boy breathed, quickening the pace of both his hips and hands, “Come on, give in. You know it feels good. Just admit it. Admit that being raped by a man’s dick is getting you off.”

“No-!” Gasping, he began to desperately shake his head. No, no, no, NO! He was close! He was so goddamn close! Cum, he was going to cum! A man’s cock raping him was going to make him cum! Sobbing, guilt and shame burning a hole in the center of his chest, he could do nothing as the boy continued to impale him on his dick, could do nothing as his hand brought him closer and closer. His orgasm built up steadily, pushing against the base of his stomach like a coil ready to spring loose. Cumming, cumming, he was cumming! Arching his back, wailing out a desperate sob of grief, pleasure rushed through him as he ejaculated all over the boy’s hand. It felt...it was...so immensely good. Eyes rolling back into his head, devastated by the pleasure that had just been inflicted on him, he went limp, barely aware of the boy continuing to fuck him. There was so much...his entire body was being overwhelmed with pleasure, slamming into very vein, every nerve, every inch of his muscles and mind. He lost all track of time, unable to think, unable to focus on anything other than the unholy ecstasy. 

Coming down was like crashing into the earth from a distance of thousands of miles. Shivering violently, nauseated from the combination of shame, guilt and...wanting more, wanting more of that fucking insane pleasure, he barely noticed the kid coming again, adding even more jizz to what was already inside of him. His mind was blank, the world was blurry, tears and snot were congealing into a disgusting mess on the bottom half of his face - he was a mess, both mentally and physically. Distantly, he was aware of the kid cutting his confines. For a brief, blissful moment, he thought it was finally over. Prior experience really should have taught him better. Standing up, the kid grabbed his legs, pushed them up until they were dangling over his head, toes brushing against the floor, positioned the head of his cock at Bozai’s sloppy, abused hole and began to fuck him again. 

There was no pain at all this time. Only that same pleasure steadily building up inside him. Staring up at the blur that was the kid, Bozai wondered if this would ever be over. Tears started to leak out of the corner of his eyes. It felt good, he was scared, it felt so fucking good, he was so fucking terrified. Was this his fate? Was he going to be stuck in this small room, raped by this freak for the rest of eternity? The kid’s cock brushed up against something inside of him that sent a shockwave of white hot pleasure rushing through him. Moaning loudly, he tried to shake it off, to push away but the freak had already caught on. Targeting that one spot specifically, he hit it over and over and over again, reaching between Bozai’s dangling legs to jerk him off. 

It was too much. It was all too fucking much. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t reason. The kid’s cock...it was making him feel so good. Every thrust was heightening his pleasure further and further. Panting, gasping, moaning, he tried so hard to push it away, to focus on anything else but there was nothing else. Just the kid’s cock stirring him up, caressing every inch of his most hidden places, finding every sensitive bundle of nerves and exploiting them until he felt like he might go insane. He was going insane. His mind was breaking, it was cracking, splitting, crumbling and devolving as every inch of him was rewritten by the incredible pleasure being inflicted on him. 

With a loud, reedy scream, Bozai’s eyes rolled back into his head, back arching, throwing his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out, a grin spreading across his face as he came again, splattering his stomach and chest with cum. Good, good, it felt so fucking good! He was dying, the pleasure was killing him! Wildly bucking his hips, slamming that cock, that horrible, wonderful cock deeper into him, the last shred of his dignity tried to hold on, then was quickly overrun when the boy pressed down hard onto one of the many special spots inside of him. Staring vacantly up at the ceiling, the ends of his nerves singing as the last of the pleasure wore off, Bozai distantly, idly realized he was broken. 

There was no going back from this. The kid...the kid had shattered him. He’d never be the same. This pleasure, this sensation being used, abused, rape, defiled and violated...he wanted so much more of it. If this was the pleasure it would give him, then he wanted to be broken beyond repair. 

The kid came again, adding another load to the mess inside of him. Without taking even a moment of rest, he grabbed Bozai by the hair, dragged him up, threw him against the bed and began to viciously facefuck him. Staring up at the blur that was the kid with stars and hearts dancing across his field of vision, he relaxed his throat, taking the sloppy, cum coated cock deep inside, closing his lips tightly around it as he sucked with gusto. Reaching down, he began to jerk himself off, moaning needily. He was so messed up. His brain was mush. Yet, he couldn’t find any motivation within him to care. Being used as a hole, as a cock sleeve, it felt so good. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore. Being treated like this, being fucked like this, it felt so incredibly good. 

He didn’t care. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted more. He wanted to cum more. He wanted to be fucked more. 

He wanted to be completely broken. 

His mouth was flooded with thick, delicious cum. Swallowing it all down, he gasped juicily when the kid pulled his dripping cock out. Mouth hanging open, eyes hazy and dazed, he let out a gasping moan when the kid grabbed him by the hair again, threw him to the floor and began to pound into his ass once more. Thrusting his hips back, lustful, obscene moans pouring out of his mouth, he sobbed, “More! More! I want your cum! Fill me up with your cum!” 

A snorting laugh filled his ears, “See, what did I tell you? A fucking whore. Well, since you’re being so good and honest, I’ll give you all the cum you want, then.” 

The kid held true to his word. Throughout the entire night, the kid fucked him mercilessly, not giving him a single moment’s respite. His mouth, his ass were pounded into until both were raw. When the kid got done with him in one position, he’d throw him into another, contorting his body into whatever shape pleased him. At one point, he passed out, only to wake up a few moments later, the kid’s cock shoved deep into his mouth. He quickly lost count of how many times he came. By the time the night was halfway over and the kid was still going, nothing was coming out of his dick. Yet, somehow, the pleasure remained, often intensified by the terrible burn of a dry orgasm. Inside, the kid came over and over and over again, filling up his stomach with his delicious cum. By the time morning broke, there was so much of it that in his near passed out, delirious state, Bozai thought even he, a male, might wind up getting pregnant. 

Lying face door on the floor, completely naked and covered in jizz, Bozai watched without really seeing as the kid washed himself up, got dressed then headed towards the door. Pulling it open with a loud creak, he paused, looked over at his shoulder and smiled widely, “The name is Link, by the way. You’ve got two choices: you can leave and I’ll hold up my end of the bargain: not a peep to the guards. Or you can stay, and when I get back tonight, I’ll take you somewhere where we can have even more fun than last night. Your choice.” 

With that, he strolled out the door, slamming it hard behind him, leaving Bozai staring blankly after him. Why...why would he go? What was waiting for him out there but a world of emptiness? Here, there was the exquisite, decadent, incredible, amazing pleasure of being broken, of being fucked until he passed out, made to cum until there was nothing left in his balls then forced to cum even more, of being treated like a hole, a cocksleeve, a fuck toy, pushed to his absolute limits then beyond it. What was out there but a constant pursuit of that same pleasure? He’d never find it, not in a million years. Here, he had found something beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Completely controlled, broken, shattered, molded, rebuilt into something meant entirely to give the...master, to give his master, his master, his master pleasure...that’s right, he’s a slut, a whore, a hole, and this was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
